Lost in Time
by Monica636
Summary: "The stories which the elders told us was really a story or was there some secret behind it?" Read to find out...


**A/N: I just came across this idea hope you like it let me know your views as for now I'm only updating it as a one shot! but if you want I can make a whole story out of it. Depending upon your views I will work up the stories so basically it will be your stories. do review...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:)**

 _ **Lost in time**_

 **Next generation**

Embry/Sasha

 _Epov_

I was so tired by the end of the day. Everything seems to be well going. No Vampires around and so no need for us to get on patrolling.

Years have passed but I have never heard from the cullens. Bella and Edward comes to visit their daughter but only on special occasions. Life seems to be normal enough as there are no leeches around we spend most of our day with our family. Yeah family.

With all the happy endings around we all have become dad and mom. But for our children its still just a secret. I'm so lucky to have Sasha as my wife. We have two childrens one son and one daughter. Macklin and Jane.

After my mom's death it was Sasha who bring me to life. After that we were soon married and were blessed with two kids. oh, I can't tell the feelings which I had when I first saw my kids. They are twins by the way. It was just magical. When I first saw them and held them in my arms I felt love, responsible for them. I was running from my life but after having Sasha by my side my pack brothers I had finally started loving my life and was happy with what I had but after meeting these two its like they complete my existence. They complete me and Sasha both.

I quickly wined up my work and after locking the store I went straight towards the house taking their favorite ice-cream. I wonder how they will react to it.

When I reached home I looked around for kids but they were no where. "hey" Sasha greeted me while coming into view out of the kitchen. "hey" I said hugging her and kissing her forehead. "you're late" she said pouting I giggled. "sorry" I said with one of the sheepish grin on my face. "where are the kids?" I asked. "they are waiting for you up stairs in their room." she replied. I quickly went up and saw both of them laying on the bed.

When I came into view they quickly shut their eyes up faking they are fast asleep. I too went with flow. "oh they both are sleeping now who will eat this delicious ice-cream." I said. "I think so we only have to finish it honey" Sasha said while joining the drama. "No!" they both shouted while getting up. "oh you weren't sleeping?" I asked. " No daddy" Jane replied. "we were just faking" Mac. said. And then we all laughed. "here give me that I bring it in serving bowl" Sasha said helding the hand for the ice-cream. I gave it to her and sat on the bed beside them.

"daddy story" Jane said in her sweet charming voice. "ok so where were we?" I asked. "War war" Mack said all so excited. "ok so here we go." I said.

"He was in the forest covered with greenery all over. Jack thought he saw something went passed the turned and looked around very carefully at all directions. Then suddenly he heard a voice calling for help. He went towards that direction from where the voice was coming. He saw a girl surrounded by two people. they were white as snow and had an odd smell coming from them which hurt his nose. He let out a snarl and darted towards them while becoming wolf in the process. He was there standing between that girl and the vampires. " I said but was interrupted by Jane's voice. "they were vampires?" she asked with all innocence. "yes they were" I said. "then what happened?" Mack asked.

"then there was a fight between the vampires and the wolf and the wolf won and save the girl" I said but there was some crackling voice which made us all scared. We looked towards that direction as the door opened I was ready to attack and save my kids. But it was...

 **A/N: what do you think who is there?**

 **is there a vampire or ghost or what?!**

 **let me know what you think of this one shot!**

 **Again if any suggestions, requests or any questions PM me or Review!**

 **hope you like it thanks for reading.**

 **:)**


End file.
